Abandoned Emotions
by Melissande
Summary: One night full of passion lead to her current condition. Now how would she deal with the consequences of a night of abandoned emotions?
1. Prologue

Title: Abandoned Emotions

Author: Mel

Summary: One night full of passion lead to her current condition. Now how would she deal with the consequences of a night of abandoned emotions?

Disclaimer: I own nada.

Pairing: Lita, Lita, others?

Rating: PG13

Spoilers: Lita leaving, nothing else yet…

Warnings: None yet

Dist: Ask

Notes: This is a very, very short prologue. Also I repeat it's short, but be happy I'm writing something, been battling writer's block. So enjoy.

Prologue

The bathroom was dim. She'd kept the lights on low on purpose. She needed privacy, especially with what she was doing.

She was just glad that the hotel had dimmer lights in the bathroom, why she didn't want to know. She was just thankful.

It meant she wouldn't wake up her roommate for the night.

Her hazel eyes played over the words once more on the back of the box, taking in the directions, margin of error.

She had this down pat, after having read three other such similar boxes.

She turned her sight to the little stick, looked at her watch. Two more minutes.

She really hoped the other tests were just a fluke, that they'd lied, that this one would be different.

Two minutes passed. Hazel eyes turned towards the indicator and let out a grasp.

The plus sign indicating pregnancy just as two blue lines and one pink line had previously done.

She had to accept it. She let out a sigh.

"Oh my god. Well it's just as well that I'm leaving." She said quietly into the dim room.

Her hands came up and pushed her red hair out of her face, then took it into her hands.

Amy was still in shock.

She'd just discovered she was pregnant with _his _baby. Her best friend.

Funny part was it wouldn't be her boyfriend's baby. A boyfriend who she was pretty sure wanted to marry her.


	2. Chapter One

Title: Abandoned Emotions 1/?

Author: Mel

Disclaimer: Me own nata!

Summary: One night full of passion lead to her current condition. Now how would she deal with the consequences of a night of abandoned emotions?

Notes: Nothing knew except hmm it's been a long, long time.

Note: This takes place in November 2006, Lita is retiring. The whole Lita/Matt/Kane, Lita/Kane/Edge, Lita/Edge/Matt things were only onscreen. Lita broke up with Matt Hardy along time ago. They were just good friends, they still are friends, nothing more. K? No off-screen triangle either, that was just WWE writer's fantasy, k?

-x-x-

_Two Days Later_

"Breathe, 1, 2, 3.…breathe, 1, 2, 3.…" The chant continued as the woman's eyes focused on the closed door in front of her. The door that said one Vincent Kennedy McMahon was ensconced within. She pushed her soon to be fading red hair out of her face as she expelled one more breathe before raising her hand to knock.

Her hand was perched in the air, two inches from the cool metal when she felt something or someone behind her. The someone stepped closer, she could feel the person's breathe near her, causing the hairs on the back of her neck to stand up.

She could hear the smirk in the man's voice as he leaned down near her ear.

She shivered as warm air found his way down her back.

The man's mouth opened in a whisper. "What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be with your boyfriend or did he have to go back to the poor man's wrestling association?" The sheer in the steely voice was unmistakable, the jealousy.

Amy didn't both to turn to see who it was, she already knew from her body's reaction.

"My boyfriend knows I can take care of myself. I am here on business. Why are you here?"

"I'm just following you sweet heart. You know wherever you go I usually turn up."

"I know. Can we do this later, please? I really do need to speak to Mr. McMahon."

She could feel his smirk, knew it to mostly be an act. "Whatever. I'll make sure I see you later."

She began her breathing exercises once more as the man swaggered off, leaving her once more in front of the door.

She finally lifted her hand and knocked quietly twice.

-x-x-x-

"Amy are you sure this is what you want? We can write you out for a while then have you return down the road." The concerned voice of Vincent McMahon said from his place on the edge of the desk. He had moved there after hearing the news Amy had come to share.

"It's a wonderful thought Vince, but after all I've been through the past year or so and now this…I just think it's definitely wisest at this juncture to let the contract expire. Maybe someday down the road I'll return. I just need to do this for me right now, especially when it comes out."

The look in McMahon's eyes turned to question at what she meant, but the question never pasted his lips.

"Alright, if you're sure Amy, but if you don't' want to do onscreen work, backstage? Training? We could use someone with your ring experience at OVW or DSW, since you do live in Atlanta. Just keep us in mind ya know, don't go jumping to say another company for long at least. We do value you here even if lately it seems like a joke."

"That's generous Vince, and maybe down the road yes, but right now I need to focus on being healthy."

"I understand. I wish Stephanie had done what you are doing while she was pregnant with Rory, but it's okay. I'm just proud of my grandchildren, as I am of your new addition. I can't help but feel paternal to you after watching you all these years. I'm glad you felt comfortable enough to come to me with this information. I am writing you out off screen. The fans can be upset, but in your condition you do not need to enter a ring at all or be near one. So effective immediately you are to report to an airport and get yourself home. We'll can use an injury angle or a firing, which ever you prefer. You know what don't worry about. Just get home and get some rest. I will be expecting calls and updates, especially so we can send gifts. I know Linda and Stephanie would tan my hide if I didn't keep in touch."

Vince smiled as he and Amy both rose. He pulled the young woman into a hug before smiling at her. "So I guess congratulations are all the is needed now. Congratulations, I'm sure Jason is excited."

At her boyfriend's name Amy tensed. She pulled back from Vince and smiled once more before he could question her change of mood. She held out her hand to shake his as she made her way to the door.

"Thank you Vince. Maybe I'll be back someday. Good bye."

With those words she exited leaving Vince to think perhaps something was amiss, such as her boyfriend not being the father. But that was her business not his.

-x-xx--

End Chapter One

So it's short, but it's an update!

So who's the daddy? It's narrowed to two but yeah.

Mel


End file.
